I'll Have What She's Having
by Dirty Robber
Summary: Inspired by a scene from When Harry Met Sally...yes, that one. Written just for fun! A very strong T rating


"**I'll Have What She's Having"**

**Summary: Inspired by a scene from "When Harry Met Sally"….yes, _that_ scene but done Bones style. Wow, that sounded dirty all the way around huh?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones and I was way too young to have anything to do with "When Harry Met Sally" when it was originally released.**

**Author's notes: I had so much fun writing the scene from "The Truth About Cats and Dogs" for the challenge that I wrote this one for fun. **

**Howdylynn—This is dedicated to you; brown nose and all. wink**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The multitude of patrons at The Royal Diner buzzed around him as he sat sipping his coffee awaiting Brennan's arrival. Booth checked his watch and then began impatiently drumming his fingers on the table. Before Mr. Carefree Sully had entered his partner's life, she was early for every one of their meetings. Now she was simply 'on time' and 'on time' was not his Bones.

He glanced up as Brennan hurriedly entered the diner, bumping into a couple of customers standing near the exit.

"Sorry," she offered with a small smile. Her blue eyes were brighter than normal and her face was flush with color. Although he was mesmerized by her appearance—snug blue jeans, layered low cut shirts and long flowing hair that framed her beautiful face—Booth groaned inwardly at the thought that Sully was the one who had put that gleam in her eye and that easy smile on her face.

"Hey Booth." She quickly took her seat across from him as he continued to drum his fingers on the table at a rapid pace.

A waitress approached them and they both ordered a sandwich and fries. After a few moments of silence, save Booth's drumming fingers, Brennan decided to address the tension between them.

"What's wrong with you?" She watched as he stopped moving his fingers on the table and sat up straighter. Booth pointed a finger at her and stared accusingly.

"You really wanna know what's wrong?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"You were late." He lowered his finger and watched her expression change from concern to annoyance.

"I was not late, Booth, I was on time."

"Exactly!" He pointed at her again in triumph as though she had proven his point. "You were 'on time'. You're always early Bones—always! At least you were….but not since you've been with Sully."

"So in your twisted estimation, I was late because I was on time and the reason is because I was with Sully."

"Yes, because you were _with_ Sully."

"That's what I just said, I was with Sully." The waitress reappeared at their table with their food as Brennan stared at Booth. And that's when his implication became clear. "You're saying 'with' in that tone to imply that Sully and I were having sex before I came here."

Booth's eyes grew wide as several of the customers near their table fell silent and stared at the couple. The waitress cleared her throat and smiled. "Um, you two let me know if you need anything else," she offered before she quickly left the partners alone.

As the other patrons resumed their conversations Booth leaned forward over his Rueben sandwich and narrowed his eyes at Brennan. "Bones, no sex talk in the diner, especially during the busy lunch hour!" he hissed. "God, what's wrong with you?"

He sat back and grabbed the salt shaker, showering his fries with the white granules.

"Booth, sex is a natural extension of human biology." She chuckled as he glared at her again. "Sorry, I forgot that you're not comfortable discussing sex. Personally I think that if you have difficulty discussing it, then odds are there must be some inhibitions when it comes to the act itself."

He wrapped his hands around his sandwich and brought it to his lips. "Hey, I've never had any complaints. I think women have an okay time with me."

Booth took a big bite out of his sandwich as he watched Brennan contemplate his statement. Any hope he had that she would discontinue this line of discussion was dashed by her next question.

"How do you know?" She took a bite out of one of her fries and chewed thoughtfully as she stared at him.

"What do you mean 'how do I know'? I know." There; case closed. Gut instinct baby, don't question it.

But question it, she did. "Because they….?" Brennan moved her hand through the air in a small circle as Booth tried to decipher what she was talking about.

_Oh…_ He cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee. "Yes, they…" he replied as he moved his hand in the same manner that Brennan had. Okay, gut instinct followed by evidence—end of discussion.

"How do you know they're really…?" she asked innocently before she took a sip of water.

Booth's eyes grew wide again as he stared at her. He leaned forward and lowered his voice before asking his next question. "What are you saying? That they fake orgasm?"

Brennan shrugged as she picked up half of her sandwich. "It's possible."

He flashed her a smile as he leaned back in his chair. She was joking obviously. "Get outta here!"

She wiped her mouth with a napkin before responding. "Booth, most women at one time or another have faked it…at least according to Angela."

He narrowed his eyes at her again as he popped another fry into his mouth. "Well, they haven't faked it with me."

Score one, Booth; Brennan, zero.

"How do you know?"

He rubbed his temples at her insistence on continuing this particular discussion. "Because I know Bones; I just know."

She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Oh that's right. You're right. I forgot. You're a man."

Booth was slightly taken aback by the accusatory tone of the statement that he was, in fact, a man. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said as she rolled her eyes. "It's just that all men are sure it's never happened to them and most women at one time or another have done it; so you do the math."

"You don't think I can tell the difference?" Of course he could tell the difference. He'd never had any complaints. Okay his first time wasn't that great but no one's first time is earth shattering or mind blowing. He had his techniques in bed which garnered him approval and repeat visits.

"No," Brennan replied, breaking his train of thought.

"Get outta here!" That's right, make a joke out of it so she'll drop this topic and we can move on to work.

"Oh," Brennan moaned softly. He glanced up; concerned that she didn't feel well.

"Bones you okay?"

"Ooohh." He watched as her hands traveled from her lap, over her breasts, up one side of her neck and became tangled in her hair. "Oh, yes; oh yes."

His face grew red as he realized what she was doing—proving two points. First, he _was_ uncomfortable talking about sex; and second, he couldn't tell the difference between a fake orgasm and a real one. The embarrassment of what she was doing in a public place was overshadowed by the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She banged her hands on the table as she threw her head around, her long hair quickly becoming mussed. She slid down in her chair slightly and released a long slow breath, slowly opening her eyes to look at Booth. Brennan smiled, straightened herself in her chair and picked up her glass of water as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

The other customers continued to stare in case the show resumed.

Booth grinned back at Brennan as she resumed eating her lunch. "How often do you have to do that for Sully?"

Game, Booth.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Angela and Jack had entered the diner a few seconds before Brennan's outburst. They watched in fascination as their friend and co-worker writhed around in her chair in front of Booth.

"I'll have what she's having," Angela murmured.

"I'll order seconds so you can have it again later," Jack offered.

**Author's notes: Yes, I went there. For good or bad, I went there. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
